No Need For Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if there was more to Bloom and the whole family of Sparx than anyone knew but three certain goddesses? How is a certain Earth raised princess related to the three and what's with all the cool powers she awakened when her adoptive parents were killed when she was five? Oh boy Bloom's going to be raised by the crazy Masaki/Jurai families! Watch out Magix here she comes. Rated T


Tenchi Muyo Winx Club crossover

By: FunahoMisaki

(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom was sent to earth as a baby by Daphne she didn't know she was related to Washu, despite the obviously similar appearances, until she woke up her Light Hawk wings at age 5? AU OOC some Femslash some Bashing.)

Five year old Bloom Peters hid in her bedroom closet as she watched the man that had killed her mama and daddy right in front of her look around, looking for her. The bad man had used some weird gun thing to break the front door, while her parents had ushered her into her room quickly when he broke into the house. She had hidden in her closet like her mama told her too while her daddy tried to hold him off at the stairs, before the man stabbed her daddy with a strange glowing knife. Then he moved onto her mama who had tried to call the police but he used the weird looking gun to vaporize it before slicing her mama's throat. Now he was looking for her and seemed to have found her since he was heading for the closet door.

"There you are. Now to finish what the Coven started." The man said with a cruel smirk as he opened the closet and found Bloom hiding behind her cloths. Bloom looked up at the man with wide fearful eyes as he leveled the gun right at her head, Bloom squeezed her eyes closed as the man squeezed the trigger. There was a small 'zpp' sound and a flash of light through the windows that was seen by a random passerby on the street who thought nothing of it.

Across the world however that flash of light sounded off several alarms in a seemingly normal household where two important women were visiting their children and childrens friends.

"That's strange." A girl with spikey red hair in a crab like style said pulling up a holographic keyboard and typing away at it ferociously for a minute before she froze in shock.

"What is it Washu?" A normal looking Japanese boy with black hair and tan skin asked looking at the now named red head.

"It…can't be. She shouldn't be on this planet! I was told she was dead!" Washu said staring at the screen shocked before her shock turned to anger as she typed away viciously.

"Washu?" The guy asked worried as all attention was now on the resident mad scientist.

"Hey Washu! …Washu? …Mom!" A floating woman with spikey blue hair began using Washu's name before switching to mom when the woman didn't respond.

"Yes Ryoko-chan?" Washu asked looking up at her daughter immediately, Ryoko very rarely called her mom or even mother preferring to stick with first names thanks to their pasts.

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked looking at her mother in worry as the woman returned her attention to the holographic screen for a minute before answering.

"The alarms that blared just now are set up to let me know if someone else on this planet awakens the Light Hawk wings." Washu said causing dead silence amongst those in the room that had been murmuring to themselves quietly in confusion.

"What? There's another Jurai family member on Earth?" A girl with long dark purple hair asked looking shocked as she turned to her mother who looked confused and shocked as well.

"None that I know of. Sister?" The blue haired woman asked turning to her darker haired sister wife who looked just as confused and surprised as the rest of them.

"I'm afraid I am as clueless as you are." The black haired woman said shaking her head slightly in the negative.

"Tsunami sensed it too, I think she knows the person cause she seems really worried." Sasami said tilting her head to the side slightly as the visage of Tsunami appeared behind her like a ghost. Thankfully everyone was used to Tsunami doing this at random times by now so nobody jumped or was shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Of course she knows the person, all three of us do." Washu said switching to her adult form and referring to herself and the other two goddesses, Tsunami who had merged with Sasami and Tokimi who had appeared there quickly in a flash of dark light.

"How do the three goddesses know this new person?" Mihoshi asked tilting her head to the side cluelessly although many others were just as clueless as she was.

"Because she is family to the three of us. Before Tsunami merged with the tree's of the Royal Family and gave them her power, the three of us worked together to create a special universe filled with planets that had different blessings of power. One planet, I believe those living on it named it Solaria, were blessed with some of Tsunami's sun based powers and some of my own moon based powers. Another planet, Zenith, was blessed with a little bit of Washu's intelligence and technology although nowhere near as advanced as her own of course." Tokimi began to explain to them calmly while she and Tsunami's ghostly visage looked intently at the screen Washu was working on.

"The one planet we put special attention to was a rather simple looking planet that greatly resembled Earth only it had a lot more wildlife, no pollution, and less cities. What made this planet different from the others is that its people were stronger than most others, but nicer as well even those that most deemed as 'dark' were nicer than most of the 'light' people from other planets. The three of us were impressed at how kind these people were to everyone, no matter where they came from or who their parents were so all three of us blessed the planet. Tsunami made the plant users of the planet stronger than those from the plant planet, the plants were also much stronger. Washu blessed them with more wisdom than those from the technology planet. I, myself, gave the royal family the ability of great healing, so much so that they are able to revive recently deceased people only one time per person though." Tokimi continued while the others were shocked at all they were learning.

"What the three of us did not know at the time was that we had each stayed there for years and fell in love with one person from the royal family each. I was the first to do so, I bore a daughter that was raised as the princess of the planet and later became a magnificent queen alongside her husband." Tsunami said while the other two goddesses blushed remembering those they had fallen in love with on that planet.

"I was the next to do so while Washu was imprisoned by Kagato. I fell in love with Tsunami's great grandson and bore him a son that became a magnificent ruler and warrior of the planet that they had then named Sparx over their mainly fire based powers that initiated sparks when activated." Tokimi said smiling fondly at the thought of her son who had been a master of using a scythe as his preferred weapon.

"You all remember when a few years ago I vanished for a little over a year but constantly called to make sure you didn't need me for anything and knew I was fine?" Washu asked briefly looking up to see everyone nod, they had wondered what she had been doing but didn't want to ask since she had seemed depressed when she came back.

"I had gone to check on the planet and its progress while we weren't busy saving the galaxy and found it was prospering wonderfully. I stayed to observe the changes and like my sisters I eventually fell in love as well, although I had later learned he had merely been using me since his own wife the queen was not able to bear any more children and he wanted a spare just in case. What we had not realized was that due to the goddess blood that ran so strongly in the family, more so the females than the males, combining in just one little child that got my red hair it created a new power along with the individual powers such as the Light Hawk wings the child got from Tsunami's blood in her veins. It was what they had taken to calling the Dragon Fire due to being much stronger than any other power and creature they could think of. The Dragon Fire attracted the wrong kind of attention though as several strong evil warriors attacked the planet to try and either take control of the Dragon Fire or destroy it. The Guardian of the Dragon Fire, the Queens first and only daughter a nymph by the name of Daphne, had managed to save the bearer of the Dragon Fire from the witches first attack but…I was told neither of them survived the second onslaught. How could they when the entire planet had been frozen over and the people besides the two princess's sealed in a dark and cold dimension?" Washu said closing her eyes briefly to hold back her tears at remembering how she had felt when she realized that her youngest child was dead.

"Now though these readings show otherwise, they show that the bearer of the Dragon Fire is still alive, is on Earth, and has activated the Light Hawk Wings which means they were or are in a life or death situation." Washu said opening her eyes and looking at everyone that was staring at her shocked and in slight disbelief or sympathy.

"How old is the kid?" Ryoko asked quietly as she merely stared at her mother shocked and a little bit happy that she had a younger sibling, although she was pissed at the fact that she hadn't known until now and her sibling was in danger.

"Your little sister is only five years old Ryoko-chan."


End file.
